


Confession

by Thighkyuu



Category: Marvel, X-Men, xmen - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighkyuu/pseuds/Thighkyuu
Summary: Reader is Charles’s daughter and also has super speed so Peter and her they’re like bff’s but then reader accidentally reveals she has a crush on him - requested by shiruisawesome123 on tumblr





	Confession

“I’m telling you, Peter, I’m definitely faster.”

“On what grounds!?”

“On the grounds that I can beat your ass.” Peter sighed, rolling off of his bed and onto the dirty floor of his room, grabbing a Twinkie out of a nearby box and throwing it at you.

“Just because you’re my best friend - and Charles’ daughter - doesn’t mean I can’t win a fight against you, Y/N.” You caught the Twinkie, ripping open the packaging and biting into the treat.

“You can, but you won’t.”

“I don’t know, you’re making it very tempting.” You watched as he stretched out on the floor, resting the back of his head on his hands. He was undeniably the most handsome person you’d ever seen, and you couldn’t help but take a minute to admire him.

  There was no doubt that you were hopelessly in love with Peter Maximoff, you knew, and it was a disaster. If anyone were ever as unattainable for you as Peter, you would be shocked. He was your best friend, and that meant he thought of you like a friend.

“Yeah, well,” you said, tilting your head back to rest it on the lip of the chair you were leaning against, “I aim to frustrate.”

“In more ways than one,” you heard him mutter, and narrowed your eyes.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, nothing.” You promptly threw a pillow at him, grinning. Peter was like that; always muttering smart - or, in most cases, sexual - comments just to draw a reaction out of you. Or maybe it was just because that was who he was. You weren’t sure which it was. Maybe it was both.

Within another moment the pillow was returned to you. In the form of smacking you in the face.

“Peter-” he grinned maniacally, throwing an article of clothing he grabbed off the floor and throwing it at you. You moved out of the way, darting to the other side of the room and launching your half-eaten Twinkie at him. Peter, in all his glory, catches it with his mouth - because of course he does - and grins at you, his mouth full, as if to say ‘I win.’ So you do the only thing that any self-respecting person does when one’s best friend is being a smug little asshole.

You tackled him to the ground.

  If you were anyone else, he could have avoided you easily. But you weren’t anyone else, and your abilities were equal to Peter’s. And that meant you could tackle him to the ground. He laughed as you pinned him down, his dark eyes filling with mischief. Before you knew it you had a shirt draped over your head and you were on the floor with Peter  _laying_  on you. Ripping the shirt away from your head, you scoffed at your best friend, your face turning red at being pressed so closely to him.

“I win,” he gloated, and you smacked him in the face with his own shirt. Well, as well as one can smack someone with a shirt when that person is laying on them.

“Why am I in love with such an  _idiot.”_  The words are out of your mouth before you know what you’ve said, and when you do realize it your face turns the lovely shade of firetruck red. The shock at your words on Peter’s face is gone within moments, replaced by a cocky grin.

“And here I thought you were never going to admit it. I thought I was going to have to make the first move; thanks for saving me the trouble!” You smacked him again, torn between embarrassment and elation.

“Fuck you,” you mutter as Peter sits up, rubbing his head.

“At least buy me dinner first.”


End file.
